1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital cinema systems, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for protecting the intellectual property rights and integrity of components of the use management of a digital cinema system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The methods by which movies and other media programs that are distributed to theaters for display to audiences have not substantially changed in over 75 years. Celluloid copies of such movies are distributed to each theater in advance of the first showing, and the same copy is repeatedly displayed for audiences until the movie is excessively worn, the license expires, or the theater stops showing the movie in favor of a more popular movie.
There are several problems with this process. First, the process of manually and securely distributing physical celluloid copies of each movie is costly. Second, it is time consuming. This is especially important in circumstances where last minute changes must be made to the film before release. Such time concerns often prohibit that any such changes be made.
There is therefore a need for a method and system for distributing media programs in a rapid and inexpensive manner. As will be described further herein, the present invention solves that need by providing for the distribution of digital copies of media programs via a satellite or other high bandwidth medium. For example, digital cinema systems provide the ability for distributing digital copies of motion picture “films” electronically directly to theatres running exhibitor systems.
However, the use of digital cinema systems presents additional challenges. For example, because of the ability to identically duplicate digital content, significant concerns exist regarding the intellectual property (IP) rights of content. In addition to content security, components of both distribution centers and exhibitor systems are fairly expensive. Accordingly, currently, there are very few digital cinema exhibitor installations in the world. As digital cinema systems are deployed on a large scale, owners and theatres may desire to protect and prevent the unauthorized removal, replacement, resale, or reuse of the exhibitor system components.
For example, if a component from one exhibitor system is removed and installed into another exhibitor system, a potential exists that the characteristics or capability of the exhibitor system may change. This may result in allowing the exhibitor system to operate outside of the intent of use management. Thus, if a larger digital projector was installed replacing a smaller digital projector, the exhibitor system may be able to be used for a larger screen, where the use management permits authorized uses in small screen only.
The prior art mechanism for ensuring content security and integrity is physical human security and supervision. Such human supervision is limiting and not efficient or useful when launching a significant deployment of a digital cinema system.
What is needed is a system and method for the distribution of digital media that protects the content owner's intellectual property rights and the integrity of the use management of an exhibitor system. The present invention satisfies these needs.